


Eldritch

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: Having befriended the Rangers, Sidestep becomes a Sidekick, vigilante and finally a hero in his own right, establishing enduring bonds with Ricardo Ortega and Anathema.  All this, while facing two new powerful enemies threatening to cause widespread chaos in Los Diablos.





	Eldritch

ELDRITCH  
New short, Fallen Hero : Rebirth. Sidestep meets Anathema for the first time. New made up villain too. Also, Sidestep gains a problem with addiction in the end.

—————————————————————————————————

You take your a spot right next to the fountain. You like it here, and lots of people walk trough the park, specially on sunny days.

You set down your easel and extend your chair. Some of your previous sketches you set on display on the floor.

The easel was a good dumpster find, and you’ve been making a good living trough it.

You open your sketchbook and start drawing. You'r not the best artist, they just trained you to draw faces. And that’s what you do most of the time.

But you'r also making a sketch of the park between sketches. You'r learning to draw buildings. Inanimate objects are harder to you, since they don’t have a mind to tell you how they should look.

People are different. You can read their thoughts, see their features and draw them in the way they’d like to be seen. They'r so happy about it and your metal mug is usually filled with tips.

You wished you had thought of this before… begging on the streets made you feel like a parasite. At least people is happy with your sketches, and you'r happy to make them.

Today is a good day and you even manage to sell several of them. A guy comes to describe you some people he knows, and you take the images from his brain and draw them… He tells you that you must be very talented. Makes you blush, even if it’s undeserved.

You stop a few times, for lunch and some snacks, but for the most part, the day is spent filling your sketchbook with faces and images.

By late dawn you'r done. You begin to pack your things. Time to get back to your place.

You put everything in your backpack, and get your hood and googles back on. You’ll pick a different place tomorrow.. maybe by the beach.

“Fuck Olivia, I can’t believe you did this.”

You stop by, hearing the distant yelling even before you notice the minds.

“I did it for us baby! It’s what you wanted! Now It doesn’t matter that you lost your job! We won’t need to work anymore.. We can just take everything we need. You just need to take yours too!” she seems to be offering him a flask

“I was fucking joking! I told you that! And I never told you to take that shit! And i’m not going to take it either! Fuck.. we need to find you a hospital soon”

His mind is outraged and shocked… but Olivia’s mind.. is something else. You sense an intense struggle… she’s just simply being overcome by some form of hormone and chemical imbalance the likes you’ve never seen.

“I’m NOT JOKING! This is SERIOUS! I’ll show you!” She extends a hand and to him… and it suddenly starts… changing.. before your eyes

“See? Look! I CAN DO THIS!” Her “Hand” now more loosely resembles a claw. A black exoskeleton is covering it before your eyes. And it’s spreading trough her arm…

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” he yells stepping back

“Jason! Stop! Don’t run away!”

“Stay here Olivia.. I’ll.. I’ll go seek help!” he screams in panic.

“No.. No! NO you'r leaving me! I knew you where leaving me! EVERYONE… Is… always LEAVING!” she extends her claw… and it’s now much longer than a normal arm. She takes hold of Jason’s arm in an instant, pulling him closer.

“GAAgH!” You hear him scream, now in pain. There is a soft crack.. she’s probably broken his arm with that claw. Some onlookers are taking pictures with their phones in the distance, but no one’s doing anything. She closes the flask to his mouth as he tries to look away. Hero drugs obviously.

Fuck. You take your easel with both hands and sneak behind her

“AARGH! LEt me… Go!” Jason screams.

She’s distracted… you lift your easel and take it down her face with all your strength.

“AWWW!” She yells turning on to you, her eyes changing color before you as he speaks “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?” She realizes she’s dropped her flask “NOOOOO! I NEEDED THAT! WE NEEDED THAT!”

The exoskeleton begins to spread to her cheeks and the base of her skull..

Unlikely you can really hit her again after she’s totally covered…. her other arm is begining to look more and more like an insect’s sting.. sharp and deadly. She gives you an enraged look…

FUCK… why do you keep getting involved…?

You don’t answer. You just hit her in the chest this time, maybe you can… there!

She’s out of air, and she lets go of Jason, who falls to the floor in pain.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” You yell at him

He manages to get up and take a few steps back.

“YOU WON’T DO THAT AGAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Her claw takes hold of the easel and pulls with brutal strength… she actually tears some of the wood to pieces. Then she raises her needle and sends a powerful trust your way.

You see it coming, and dodge it, the needle tearing a hole in the pavement.

That’s just great. You hate your life.

She pulls it again and charges at you. You duck as she swings her claw, then jump to her right to avoid the needle. Using the impulse, you get a get a hold of her leg, pulling it up… only she doesn’t fall. Her shoe comes off in your hand, and you see claws beginning to form on her (Feet?)

Her other leg seems to provide more than enough balance, and she counterswings. You get hit by the claw and flung on your back.

You roll backwards, standing up. Her mind is a mess… you can predict her movements but not her intentions.. or her continuous mutations. A horn is now beginning to form on her forehead. She charges at you.

Once more, you dodge, and she impales a wall behind you with the now fully formed horn. Only took seconds and it’s solid enough already.

Your hand goes to your backpack.. but it’s an old habit. You don’t have a gun these days …tough honestly you'r not sure a gun would help against this kind of boost.

Hesitation doesn’t sit well with Olivia. She frees herself from the wall and … something lashes at you. Tentacles.. coming out of her shoulders. Trying to grab you…

You evade, but she is faster and faster.. until one of them trips you… she raises her needle arm to stab you down. You close your eyes.

The stab doesn’t come.. instead you hear a monstrous shriek of pain from her.

“Mind if I help?” You open your eyes, incredulous.

A hero… to your rescue.

He’s holding the needle arm with one hand. The needle itslef is disintegrating, as if his touch was burning it.

Olivia shrieks and lets go, pulling her needle back in pain.

“Here let me help you up” He says extending a hand. You take it… and stand up.

“Are you new ? Outfit could use some work” the chubby figure chuckles.

“Watch out!” you yell. Too late… Olivia’s claw, which seems to have doubled in size smashes him sideways, sending him flying into a lamp post.

“fuck… fuck….. Fuck!” You evade another killer blow. You’ve got to think about something fast.

Olivia.. Or the creature that was Olivia begins sending attacks with an ever changing body as you fall backwards.

You realize you'r not going to win this fight with strength. If you win it in the first place. 

“Never attack when your enemy defends, always behave in ways they can’t expect… never show your true power until the end.” You mutter as you dodge, duck, and cover. Despite yourself you can’t help remembering your trainers.

You circle the creature, evading attacks from it’s (Limbs?) as It grows increasingly frustrated.

“Stoooop… Sidesteeping!” It screams in what seems five different voices. You'r not even trying to look too much at it now beyond dodging.. it keeps mutating before your eyes in truly disturbing ways.. reminds you of the bodies… the inhuman ones..

You realize you’ve got only one chance at this…

A single mistake by the thing… it’s all you need. You jump, spiraling in the air, your left palm stretched… and it makes contact with the thing’s Head.

It immediately makes a grab for you with it’s arms (claws… tentacles.. stings..) and IT catches you… but that’s no longer important. If this doesn’t work you’ll die either way. You'r not confident enough in your telepathy… that’s why you needed direct contact.

A storm breaks trough your shields, enveloping you… blowing you away… You focus, reforming your own barrier, and digging into her’s.

For a few seconds there is only chaos, and you can only feel the strength of her arms crushing your chest… but then you find her, and you'r no longer in your body, nor she in hers.

There she is… at the very bottom of the pit, surrounded by monsters of every imaginable form and shape, circling around in a hurricane of lighting, confusion and hatred. You dive in, as hard as you can… reach your hand for hers… Your fingers touch.

You feel your minds meld.

Calm. The storm dies out. The monsters go silent before your gaze. There is only silence. She looks at you.

“Help me” She says. You’ve got hold of her mind now… but something’s not right.

“I’m trying! Hold on to me!” your mind tells her. You are trying to put a lid on top of the enraged emotions… You only need a moment..

“HELP ME!” She screams… the scream echoes and the air around you turns into broken glass.. the sound increasing exponentially. The Storm rages once more   
The monsters wake up again, striking at you. But the door is almost closed… almost.. You struggle with all your strength to seal them away and… and then you'r kicked out of her mind..   
In force.

Pain. Darkness… familiar darkness. Back in your own body. You hate doing that, but you had no choice.  
You open your eyes.

The hero who saved you… He’s looking down on you with concern.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

You try to contain the nausea.. and then ask her in return

“I don’t know… are you?”

He smiles. “I’m Anathema. I’m Invulnerable! But that thing’s strength is something else. It left me out of commission for a few seconds… whatever did you do to it ?”

You look back, trying to stand up while panicking

“Where is it?”

“Oh it escaped. You gave it a good scare tough… When you hit it with that palm attack… and it just broke away in pieces”. She points at a mass of limbs and tentacles lying on the floor next to you “It just started cracking… parts falling off like they had dried away. And then this naked lady got out from within… seemed totally out of herself.. and she just ran away”

“Olivia” You say.

“What?” Another voice… You realize the two of you are not alone. You turn…

“Hey kid” You blink. It’s Charge. Fantastic. This crapola again.

“Oh This is Charge! I got here first… i was the closest ranger.” Anathema explains.

“Yeah, i Know him…” You admit

“He’s the brick kid” 

“WHAT, for REAL ?” Anathema helps you up “HAhaha! You'r a legend!”

“I’m not…” you look down. “I just wanted Mr. Molotov to get what he had coming.. uhm.. where is my… ”

You walk down to where your easel is lying down, broken in several pieces. Your backpack is ripped as well. Your sketches are smudged with goo, and the sketchbook itself has a huge hole gooey going trough them all made by the thing’s needle arm.

You take a deep breath. And just sit down on the floor seeing if you can salvage anything.

“Oh no… ” Anathema approaches you. “Was that yours?”

“Yeah.” you say letting go. Useless. It’s all just useless now. Only a few pencils survived. And your unfinished sketch of the park is crumpled and thorn.

You feel like crying again.

“Hey. These are very nice” he says putting two pieces together… a sketch of an old lady. She gave you 5 dollars.

“Not bad” Charge adds.

“I’m learning” you say. That’s true… you'r trying to learn to do more than just raw sketches.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Charge says “We can get you some new supplies”

“I don’t need charity!” You state a little louder, pretending to be enraged. TRuth is you'r scared of being seen with them and have people identify you later.

“Hey it’s not charity” Anathema says looking at you with a smile. “It’s the least we can do. You dealt with Eldritch Olivia in one hit.”

There is something warm and fuzzy about his mind that you can’t quite describe. But you know this is a mistake… You should hide again … go back to your place… stay away from the authorities such as them.

“Here, have one of these” he says passing you a wrapped piece of … something.

“What’s this?” You ask

“Chocolate bar” he shrugs

You open the envelope and take a bite.

“Whatever you did.. .it was incredible. .. how did you do it? Do you have a name already? Is that some sort of touch of death?”

Your tongue answers in direct contradiction to all logic.

“I’m … Sidestep. And that’s what I do.. martial arts.. pressure points… I knew i could weaken her if I hit her when her chi was out of balance” You answer. It sounds real-ish, right ?

“Pressure points? Martial arts? Oh.. you'r one of those” Charge studies you.

“What’s wrong with pressure points?!” You ask indignant

“Nothing, nothing!” Anathema Interjects

“Say… Sidestep.” Chargestep pronounces your chosen name “If we can get you some new art supplies, can you make us a sketch of this Olivia? We still need to find her”

“It… depends” you speak in serious tone.

“Hmm… ? On what?”

“How many more of these can you get for me?” You hold the empty envelope of your chocolate bar. “In the next 15 minutes?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At least he's not a vampire  
Another short, following the last one (Eldritch)

@fallenhero-rebirth

Takes place about a month and a half after it. Anathema has become the Sidestep-Whisperer and tamed the feral gremlin using his candy addiction to socialize him. In turn, Sidestep got much closer to Ortega as well. Mostly silly fluff, some story afterward.

Enjoy!

P.S. I’ve got Grammarly! So if there are typos it’s the software’s fault, not mine obviously… 

—————————————–

“I… can’t.. ” he pleads. “Oh … oh my… god” Ortega is panting and covered in sweat

You slow down. You don’t want to hurt him after all.

“What’s the matter?” you ask grinning “Can’t take it?”

“Pleeeease… stop… five minutes…just five minutes” He reaches for his water bottle, unable to take another step.

“Alright old man!” Better to stop before he has a heart attack… you chuckle, switching to a backward jog as you slow down. A bit of stretching your leg against a tree and a few minutes of rest is all you need to go on. Ortega, on the other hand… looks out of commission.

You love training with him, but the truth is you always lose in Aikido and Boxing. But jogging? You destroy him every single time. There is a special pleasure in seeing him beaten and… Uh oh…

You rush towards him as he seems to be about to lose his balance.

“Hey, are you alright?” you help him steady.

“Oof.. yes. It’s just… I forget how much metal I have in me. I’m much heavier than I look”

“I know… you seemed like you were about to fall on your back. That’d be a bad look on you for the cameras” you joke.

“What there are no cameras here right?” He looks around nervously.

“I would tell you if they were” You don’t joke about that.

“Oh. Right. They steal your soul Cyrus, I keep forgetting. Or was it that you don’t’ show up reflected in the lens because of all the vampirism?” he grins

You punch his arm lightly.

“Ow. Jerk.”

“I wouldn’t have a soul to steal, anyway.” For all you know that’s true “I’m the brick kid remember?”

“Yeah… Brick kid”… I didn’t like him. He didn’t speak… I swear It’s like you are growing up a year at a time each week and now you’re finally an adult"

You laugh a bit too nervously for your liking. Because it’s exactly what’s happening. You’ve been trained to adapt quickly, and now you’re growing up in your “interactions”. Freestyle, unscripted interactions in which you aren’t trying to pretend to be someone else or have mission objectives are terrifying, and you had a total lack of experience. Until now.

Of course, there’s a difference. This time you’re not training for an act. you’re training how to be yourself. As a person. And you are liking who you are. A vigilante (Or Charge’s Sidekick sometimes). Stopping criminals and using your powers for good. Just like Anathema and Charge. Your friends.

You smile at the notion. “And of course I’m not a vampire”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Vampires should be sparkly, right? I’m not sparkly.”

“That’s not…” he starts

“What? I did read that novel Anathema gave me!” you start.

“Yeah, but those aren’t the real vampires”

“There are real vampires?” you ask insecure. Maybe some sort of new boost?

“Oh here we go again.. fuck I can’t tell if you’re joking or ….”

“Or what?”

“Or you’re a loser!”

He shoves you to the side making you fall on your butt, and then he sprints again, gaining some quick advantage.

“Fucking cheater!!” you yell as you stand up again in a single movement, chasing him down.

——- a few minutes later————

You collapse on the ground.

“Ow. Now I’m destroyed” you can’t even move.

You won in the end, as usual, but he almost beat you this time.

“And I’m dead” he answers trying to breathe some life back into his fallen carcass.

The two of you stay down for a few minutes in silence, absolutely winded. The sun is bright and thankfully a breeze helps cool down the two of you.

It suddenly dawns to you. You’ve been thinking about saying something… and now ’s a perfect time.

“Ricardo” You start

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to say… thank you for being my… friend,” you speak in a tremulous voice.

You wonder if he heard you…

But he caught it. He caught it all too well…

Damnit now he’s staring at you…

What are you supposed to do now?

“You… are such an asshole…”

“Wha…?” you say nervously. That’s so not the reaction you expected.

“You … you… just waited until you knew I couldn’t give you a hug”

You cackle, feeling relieved enough to answer “Hey it’s not my fault that you’re a touchy-feely-huggy, sausage-fingers sticky person with no respect for my personal space! ”

“That’s… ” he starts “…a fair point…” he continues “…you little porcupine gremlin”

The two of you chuckle. You’re not used to physical affection… you would step back or twist anytime he or Anathema touched you. But by now you’ve come to almost accept it. Only from them, that is.

He speaks again in a more serious tone. “Hey, you don’t have to thank me for that. Of course, I’m your friend.”

“Just wanted to say it. I’m not good at.. saying things.”

“I know Cyrus. I know” He smiles at you.

You feel happy.   
And that’s extraordinary enough on its own.   
There was something off about the way he’s been looking at you these past days.   
You wondered if there was something wrong.  
That’s why you’re glad you got reassurance, you didn’t know what to make out of it.  
Of course, there’s ANOTHER possibility.   
But no.   
He wouldn’t look at you THAT way.   
Right?

Your eyes follow a plane passing by above you.

——–A few minutes later———–

Los Diablos Airport

The muscular woman came down the private jet’s stairs, shoving an unfinished novel into her handbag.

A pair of executives met her below.

“Welcome to Los Diablos in the name of Genitech’s staff”

“Our people will deal with your equipment. The car is right here to take you to your hotel” the other man led her. “The meeting won’t be until tomorrow. I’ve got a dossier on the target for you if you’d like to review it…”

She walked past them, taking the offered file with just a nod. One of them opened the door for her. As she entered the car, she looked up into the sky through the back window.

“Sunny” she stated simply as the car’s engine started. She liked that. It was a good way to start a long hunt. She took her novel once more and looked for her marker, then found the paragraph she had left it at, and silently read the words for herself.

“Thus are we ministers of God’s own wish: that the world, and men for whom His Son die, will not be given over to monsters, whose very existence would defame Him. He have allowed us to redeem one soul already, and we go out as the old knights of the Cross to redeem more. Like them we shall travel towards the sunrise; and like them, if we fall, we fall in good cause.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Hi buddy! Love your work, also really like how you portray Sidestep (love how they meet Anathema, homeless was a great way of building SS!). Could I request some Sidestep meeting Steel for the first time (perhaps both as being formally introduced to them after the anathema meeting but I also like the idea of Steel meeting Sidestep while they were still on the street in passing?) thank you ☺️.

 

——————————————

Prompt done!

@fallenhero-rebirth

This both answers the prompt and continues the story (i’ll compile it all once it’s done too)

Open Season.  
“Watch out,” Steel says as he advances through the flooded tunnel. “Keep to the left…there’s a hole in the center and it’s quite deep” The imposing hero leads, while you follow. You met him this morning. Ortega asked for you to help to investigate a case of missing workers in the under tunnels of Los Diablos.

After the quakes, the city was left as into several disjointed slices of swiss cheese, and there’s no real map that can guide you.

Anathema introduces you to him today after he returned from having some new mods installed. You’ve only had about 2 words with him so far.

“Will do?” you say. Steel has scanners that can see through the dark waters so his advice is separating you from drowning in sewage.

“So Ortega speaks highly of you” he comments.

“He exaggerates a lot,” you say with a smile

“Still he knows talent when he sees it.” He says turning to you for a moment. “So.. Martial arts?” He asks “They say you can dodge almost anything. Is it like Darkfist?”

“Oh don’t mention that ass” you groan. “I wish. He teleports and has a skill that’s just unfair.”. “I dodged him three times, then the fourth, fifth and sixth I took to the face, stomach, and ribs. HE’s just too fucking fast. Lucky Anathema was there. He got what he had coming for”

“That’s the beauty of working with a team” Steel continues. There is a bifurcation ahead. He motions for you to go left, and you follow as well. “Complimenting each other’s skillsets and trusting ea…”

“WATCH OUT!” You scream leaping at him. For a brief moment, you realize how stupid you are. His body an armor weight a TON. It’s impossible that you can tip him over… and then… but once you collide with him, his feet loose hold over the slippery surface and he just falls. 

Just in time to avoid the giant snake-creature emerging at full speed onto you.

You… you are not so lucky. You hear the cracking sound and the pain is just overwhelming for a brief second. “Broken arm” is your only thought as you fall into the waters.

You struggle to get up, only to see Steel emerge as well

“What the… ?” The snake monster is opening its mouth.. teeth like blades. It lunges at his head. You doubt any armor can protect from that.

There is no choice.

You focus and extend your thoughts towards the thing. There’s no time for subtlety or anything like that. You can only try to inflict pain, maybe distract it for a second or two.. anything so Steel can move out of the way.

The thing shrieks and hits its head against the wall, taken by surprise. You attempt to send another wave of powerful pain… but it’s not working. It turns slowly onto you.

It lunges onto you… It’s just too fast. Your powers are your only defense.

NO. The mental command is the strongest you’ve ever dictated.

Surprisingly It works.

The thing stops a very short distance from your face. You can feel it’s fetid breath… and then you realize… it’s changing its shape… The eyes are disappearing, replaced by a membrane covering it’s (skull?). You feel your hold on it weakening.

Whatever that membrane is, it’s weakening your ability to reach its mind. It’s learning to counteract you rapidly.

Its head hits the wall again. Steel just sent a brutal fist its way, and he’s charging for another strike.

This time she’s ready for Steel tough. She. Olivia. Eldritch. The realization comes to you, as she beats Steel sideways with its tail knocking him again. You can see spikes emerging from its skin as it starts encircling him… it’s going to constrict him and impale him.

You pull your gun, the one Ortega gave you and set the max setting… You don’t want to kill her but she doesn’t leave much choice. You fire.

The blast blows part of the membrane it had created to protect itself from you. The monster recoils in anger, roaring. It glares realizing your treat, and its fight or flight mentality switches to its second mode, leaping to the opposite tunnel and disappearing in the darkness.

“Steel?! Are you alright ?” you try to approach him trying to help him up, but he’s just too heavy.. and your right arm isn’t helping.

He finally reacts, standing up with a loud gasp for air

“Where… where did it..?”

“It’s gone,” you say. Let’s call the others.

“Your arm?” he asks his gaze going to it.

“Broken,” you state simply.

“We should join the others” He opens his intercom.

“Ortega. We just came face to face with Sidestep’s friend… Eldritch. It’s a giant snake”

“Fuck” you can hear Ortega through the static. “Are you two alright?”

“It got the jump on me, but Sidestep stopped it with…” He looks at you with a confused gaze “… his powers. It’s heading southwest. He got a broken arm tough”

“Shit” Ortega replies.

You wince in pain, trying not to scream. The shock of adrenaline is weakening and your arm’s nerves are on fire.

There is radio silence for a whole minute… then Ortega speaks again

“Alright, I just spoke to HQ. Apparently, Geni-tech is chasing that one too. They’re sending their own hunter down here right now. We’ll rendezvous with the hunter, you evacuate Sidestep and contact me afterward”

“Roger” Steel answers.

He looks at you. “Let’s get you out… can you walk?” he asks. There is a new coldness to his voice.

“Yes.” you are leaning on the wall right now, but you can walk…. you don’t really have a choice.

“Good” he states simply.

He leads again, slowly this time, waiting for you patiently.

There is silence for a few minutes until he speaks.

“That thing you did wasn’t martial arts”

You sigh. It’s a bit useless to keep that up after this.

“No. Not really…”

“I heard it loud and clear. In my mind. You said no, and that thing had to stop. I had to stop myself and I didn’t know why”

“I… I’m sorry. I’m not that… good at it. And I panicked.”

“It did save us”

“Yes.”

“Why lie about being a telepath?” he asks. Obviously, he has seen telepaths before… maybe in the army.

You don’t answer to that.

“I don’t like mysteries,” he says in a grave tone. “And I don’t like team-mates that don’t have their cards on the table. But now is not the time. Let’s get you out of here.”

You follow him.

Fuck your arm is killing you.

………………………………………………….

The next day.

Your arm hurts so …. much. Painkillers haven’t helped that much so far.

You can’t even sketch now. And a plaster cast on your arm isn’t that much of an advantage for getting people to help you with some dollars.

Sitting down by a church, you wish the day would go by faster. Your stupid metal cup is still empty. And it hurts just too much to try to get people to give you money with your mind. You’re afraid you could just transfer the pain to them.

The only good thing about this, you can’t be a vigilante for a long while now. When you heard the words “Geni-Tech” and “Hunter” in the same sentence you knew you had to get the fuck out. So in that sense, a broken arm is just godsend. Ortega is also dating Riley now, so he doesn’t have that much time to be all over your business. You do miss the frequent training, but laying low for a while’s not that bad…

You can just stay out of touch for a while, and no one will suspe…

Oh. He’s here… why?

“Cyrus” You see Steel approaching.

“Oh. Steel” you speak awkwardly. You don’t know what to expect now.

“You didn’t stay at the hospital” he points. Of course, you didn’t. You got out the moment he turned. You found a very small criminal clinic you had used in the past. Where people don’t ask questions. Where you can erase their memories and know they’ll be happier not knowing.

“No…”

“Expenses are paid by the rangers. You should be in bed”

“It’s… I don’t need that Steel. I don’t like hospitals.”

“Really? I think You don’t want Ortega and Anathema asking why you lied to them”

“Well… I …” You don’t complete the sentence. You haven’t had time to even give much thought to that.

“I know You’re hiding something Cyrus” he points out.

“Look my arm hurts like hell… And I understand you don’t trust me, ok? But I really don’t want to have this discussion right now. Can’t we leave it at that?” you ask. You would go away if you could, but you doubt you can outrun him hurting like this.

“Fine.” He speaks coldly. Steel pulls a hand to his pocket taking a few hundred dollar bills.

“I don’t need your charity either” you state

“Seriously?” he motions in your general direction and pointing at your metal cup.

Touché. You can sense the mix of emotions in him. He distrusts you.. but he knows you saved him.

He just drops the bills and turns.

“You can drop by the HQ once you wish to end this stupid game” he has the last word.

Sure. Maybe you’ll consider it Once Genitech’s hunter is gone. You wouldn’t like your head to end up decorating someone’s fireplace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Intervention  
WARNING heavy spoilers for Fallen Hero Retribution.

Anathema and Ortega are not amused about Sidestep’s living arrangements. 

 

Hope you like it!

Unfamiliar. Different. Alien. Odd.

Life has taken a bizarre turn.

You pull down the sheets, half expecting your clothes to no longer be there. But your long pajamas are still there. You sigh in relief.

You stand up, going to the bathroom. A large mirror… Even the guest house is fancy. You’ve checked for cameras so many times… you can’t help but check once more.

Nothing.

You let the pajama’s fall off, and take a brief look at the mirror.

The tattoos are still there. You don’t like looking at them. It reminds you about the barriers you can’t possibly cross.

What if…?

You manage a direct look… and follow the trace of the largest symbols on your chest with your finger.

What if …?

Anxiety builds up. Your mind does not want to answer that question. It doesn’t like to hear you even pronounce it.

“What if…?” you speak loud in defiance.

You smile, then turn your gaze from the mirror. Already you feel calmer. It’s a silly idea. It couldn’t possibly happen.   
After putting a plastic cast-cover over your arm, you step in the tub. No more dreaming.

Running hot water can clean your mind. You really don’t like your own body. It’s the prison they built for you.

But now staying in this guest room… With his mother praising every single little thing you do…

It makes you wonder if you couldn’t have it all.

You are staying at your friend’s house. Because he wouldn’t take no for an answer this time. Because he cares.

You thought that your lies about your powers would increase their suspicion and lead you to a break up with the Rangers for good. Especially after the vibes, you got from Steel.

But it was actually the opposite. Anathema and Ortega chased you down. Talked to you. They even offered for you to join the Rangers.  
Being a psychic is a stigma. Full telepaths working with corporations for psi-research are incredibly rare and expensive.

They probably suspect you’ve been abused by people taking advantage of your boost. Maybe they think your living on the streets is some sort of rejection of corporate environments.

They cannot possibly know how their worst conjectures fall impossibly short of reality.  
After rejecting their offer to join the Rangers you thought that’d be the end of that. You just didn’t know how deep you were in by then…

You increase the heat of the water.

——————-A FEW DAYS EARLIER———————————–

You stroll down the broken street towards the entrance. You’re currently in a restricted area of the old city. It’s unsafe due to possible cave-ins.

To most people, this is a reminder of Los Diablos’s tragedy. For you, it’s your hideout.

You find the rusted entrance. There are miles of abandoned tunnels and basements in Los Diablos. You’ve made this one your home.

An abandoned subway station office. You managed to pick the lock of a very sturdy door, finding an old office behind it.   
It only took some cleaning and work, but you’ve made an (acceptable?) living space there for yourself. Not as good as your old flat. Nothing is…   
But it’s what you’ve got. And you’ve already changed the locks and placed an extra door, so it’s your last bastion in the city.

As you fidget with the keys, you pick up a mind closing in.

You turn and see the figures approaching in the distance. 

Aww fuck.

“Hey!” It’s Anathema. Grinning. And Ortega. Not Grinning.

“W… what are you guys doing here?” You try to keep it cool, but your voice is a croak and you’re clearly terrified.

“We wanted to have a chat with you… and since you won’t come to us then we…” Ortega starts explaining

“This is an intervention!” Anathema explains bluntly.

“Huh?” you ask wondering what is that. Maybe it involves surgery?

Ortega rubs his forehead. Obviously, he wasn’t in favor of the direct approach.

“We are worried about you” he states finally.

“Worried… why?” You really are beginning to wonder.

“You’re living on the streets Cyrus” Anathema explains.

“No.. I’ve got a room right here?” you offer.

“THat’s a ruin that could collapse at any minute” He continues

“It’s rather sturdy” you defend your improvised home.

“You’re begging for money on the streets!” Anathema accuses

“Well I used to sell sketches.. but now…” you raise the cast a bit.

“Cyrus, you’re fucking injured” Ortega points at your casted arm accusingly.

“It’s healing” you recoil. What the fuck do they want?

“You should be in bed. In a real, habitable space. You know, like for humans?” Anathema takes the lead again.

I’m not human would be the perfect comeback. But you refrain.

“This is habitable enough for me… ”

“It’s not! Cyrus, You don’t want to stay in the hospital… you don’t want to join the rangers and have a home there… And now I find out you’re on the streets! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ortega seems a bit hurt.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you were doing so bad? I feel like a terrible friend!”

“You saw my apartment burn down” You look at him wondering what is this really about. He did see it. “I already told you all my stuff was inside.”

“I offered to help you!” he gasps.

“Yeah… but I didn’t take your help? I left. You remember that? It’s not your fault”

“I never thought… Never expected… ” Ortega seems truly disturbed by your words. You suck at this game they are playing. What can you say to make them feel better?

“Well, what did you expect would happen?” You’re really at a loss now. Doesn’t he understand actions and consequences you wonder?

“HE THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO STAY AT A FRIENDS PLACE!” Anathema, raises his voice in disbelief.

“But you are my only friends!” you reply.

“Well, how the in hell could he have known that ?! What he never expected is you would dig a hole in the shittiest part of town, the one that actually collapses every day, and make it your home! You could die here, Cyrus! It’s not fucking safe!

"It’s not that bad… Steel is just making a fuss”

“This isn’t about Steel!” Ortega speaks again. “It’s about you. And us. You’re not staying a day longer in this dump!”

“Well… where would you want me to go?” you ask. 

They look at each other

“WAIT! I didn’t say I was going!” you add quickly.

“Cyrus. I hate to do this but…” Anathema approaches “… you’re going to pick your stuff and come with us”

“What? No!” you make your stand.

“Yes, you will!” Ortega stands by Anathema. “You’re coming home, I’ve got the guest’s room ready for you”

“I never said I’d…”

What followed was a rather polite and friendly kidnapping.

———————Back to the present.———————————————–

You dry with clean towels, smiling at the memory.

Humans are divided into social classes. You never gave much thought to which social class you belonged to.

Seeing so many humans living on the streets, you taught it was normal, but both Ortega and Anathema think it’s shameful and dangerous, and they hadn’t really conceived you were doing it until Steel actually told them

You surrendered in the end, but you managed to lay some ground rules. Your room having a key was the most basic one.

The more you argued, the more they freaked out at you, and you had to let it go or they’d have begun wondering exactly where you came from.

You sigh. Enough nudity. You get dressed and unlock the door.

Ortega’s must have left for the HQ already, his car’s not outside.

His mom is in the kitchen and she gives you a good morning. Something as normal as that. You’re not used to it.

You help out her cooking and get breakfast in return. She keeps telling you not to do things because of your arm, but you keep doing them because you are becoming addicted to the positive reaction (and concern) it generates in her mind.

“Ricardo anda con ese Riley otra vez” she speaks Spanish ever since she figured out you speak it too. Ortega was a bit surprised to learn that. “Yo no see como van a terminar esos dos. No son buena pareja”  
She’s concerned about Ortega and Riley… that they don’t make a good couple. You smile and nod because you really can’t judge.

As she leaves heading for the living room leaving you to eat up your cereals you feel a strange sensation burning on your stomach.

Jealousy.

Intense, spiteful bursts of jealousy.

You manage to overcome the feeling. But it gets you thinking again….

What if…?

\---------------------------------------------------------

Karaoke night  
Sidestep goes deeper into the super-hero underworld. His friends reveal some dark secrets. Also. Sidestep at a party!

Enjoy!

—————————————————

You pull your mask down as you enter, following Ortega and Anathema. You really didn’t want to come, to the party, but Anathema insisted, and Ortega has been down for a while now. He got into a huge fight with Riley about a month ago, and they haven’t spoken since.

You were shocked that Riley was male, you had always been convinced Ortega was straight. Perhaps he was convinced too, and that’s what makes him so confused. He’s had a few flings since you met him, and he’s never been so bothered by a breakup before.

You take a good look around you, studying the large warehouse

Ortega has explained how this works. Twice a year, Owl and several heroes organize the party at a different location. All heroes of Los Diablos operating on the west coast are invited, even those that keep their identities secret. So you can go in with your mask if you want.

The crowd is much larger than you expected. You can see Sentinel flirting with Elyse at the back. The Answer sharing drinks with Omega. Bastion and Blast are dancing. 

No cameras or cell phones are allowed. It’s virtually the safest place for you.

You turn to talk to your friends.. but they’re gone. 

The music is too loud… you only know a handful of people here… Now you can feel them staring at you, the guy with the casted arm (or is that just your perception?). 

So many thoughts… You feel overwhelmed and immediately raise your shields. You slowly creep towards a wall. Panic slowly creeps up like a cold breeze on your back.ed

But then your training kicks in. Parties. You have been thought about how they work. There are ways to change your shields.. to help yourself not be noticed so much by the crowd.

If you can concentrate then you can…

“There you are!” Anathema says bumping into you. “Come! This is going to be epic!”

“What? Where are we going?”

“To the reading contest”

“What’s a reading contest?" 

"Oh, you’ll see” He snickers. He leads you towards an improvised stage on the other end. The owl is there talking to some people.

“Hey, Can Sidestep and I go next?” He asks cheerfully.

“Sure can” Owl answers. “We’re short on victims right now. Did you find a good piece?

"YES!”

Owl chuckles. “Alright, you’re next, just wait until Warhawk and Medea are done.

"What… is this?” You ask approaching Anathema. 

“Oh just watch and listen”

You lean in to observe the “Reading Contest”. 

Warhawk and Medea each hold texts on their hand, and seems to be enacting some sort of play… it doesn’t take long for you to realize the type of play they are in is not for children.

“What’s.. going on?” You ask nervously.

“Fanfiction. Hero fans flood the web with all kinds of stories involving us heroes. The reading contest is just that. two or more heroes have to read their parts in the fanfiction stories, and the one who does it best wins.”

“Is this a real thing?”

“Yep”

“But why is there so much… Sex in their scene?”

“Oh if you’re not the best at acting, then making your opponents laugh or chicken out is the best way for them to lose. Actually, almost every fricken scene is sex. It’s the funniest”

“WHAT? WHAT KIND OF SCENE DO YOU HAVE FOR US?”

“Ohhhh forgot to give you your copy. Here you go” he grins.

You scan the pages quickly.

“I-… I’m not reading… any of this!” You aren’t sure how to feel about this. It’s quite a shock to think people would consider you would do these things to Anathema… and in his sleep…

“Did you see Chapter two when I wake up?” He is beyond himself. 

You look for a way out when…

“And the winner is… MEDEA by a landslide! She’s the filthiest of them all! All Hail Medea!” The crowd cheers. 

“And now, ladies and gentlemen… I bring you an old favorite… ANATHEMA!" 

This is so surreal… Anathema is on one side of the stage.. and you feel Owl pushing you into the other side.

"And a newcomer! Never seen before… SIDESTEP!”

“And the piece da resistance they present is titled… "Sidestep/Anathema, AU, Escape from the village of the Rammed, part 3! ”

The heroes around you cheer. Anathema takes his lines and starts. You feel yourself growing smaller under the pressure of people watching you…

He finishes his lines. People expect you to say yours… what to do… You look at your text. You try to speak, but your voice is a croak.

Only your training can save you. You focus…

…………………15 minutes later……………………………

“I can’t believe you fucking beat me” Anathema walks with you to the open bar. “I had rehearsed that shit!”

“THat’s what you get for challenging me ” you chuckle nervously holding the little medal they gave you. It reads “Filthiest hero”. In truth, you are sweating so much under your double set layer clothing. REading that was amongst the most uncomfortable moments of your life, but you managed. 

Your training makes you a good actor. And you’re curious. You don’t want to admit it, but you’re probably going to browse into more of these “Fictions” of you and other people.

“Where’s Ortega?” You ask a bit concerned. You were supposed to try to cheer him up, but you totally lost track of him.

“There” Anathema points. “I left him by The Karaoke area.”

“I’ll go check on him” you offer. 

“Hey” you sit by his side. “How are you?”

“Hey” For once he’s the one startled. You notice a few empty drinks by his side. “I’m alright. I guess.”

“Want to talk about it?” You wish you could read his thoughts. 

“It’s the same old story… only that it went nuclear this time” he sighs, taking another sip of tequila.

“How? What happened?”

“He wanted some sort of commitment… And I’m…”

“Still in the closet?” You smile 

“Yeah. I haven’t figured out how to handle the media about it….”

“So it’s over? Just like that?" 

"Well, he hasn’t answered a single text or call. I even went to his place a few times. I think I really hurt him”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it. It’s been a while”

“I just want to apologize. I even invited him here. But he didn’t come either”

“Well… you know, there are other ways.”

“Hmm? Like what?”

“I could lend you a brick” you jest.

He can’t help the smile. “Stop it”

“What? It worked like a charm”

He punches your arm playfully, now laughing.

“Ow. It was a valid suggestion”

“You bastard. You know how much I spent on repairs?”

“Nope” you confess. “I wasn’t very good at talking back then.”

“Well.. a lot.” He takes another sip of his drink. “But don’t worry about it”

“Hey, I could repay you”

“Hmm? No need seriously I…”

“Remember the Karaoke machine at your place?”

“Yep. You avoid it like the plague.”

“I’ll do it now and we call it even. Deal?”

“Ha. You can’t do it! You’ll just chicken out”

“Just watch me,” you say stepping over and picking a microphone. It’s not about debts. It’s about distracting your friend. You are learning fast how these things work.

Someone connects a light on top of you. Then the music starts.. and the video… 

You are frozen. This isn’t like the reading with Anathema. You are alone. And everyone’s watching you. The mic slips from your hand. You take it back… your cue is about to start and you can’t…

Someone is singing the lyrics. It’s Ortega. He took the other mic. He gets by your side, singing badly.

What the hell. You join in. You are a cuckoo, and birds are supposed to sing, right?

……………….. a few awkward moments later………………….

“Wow… we are… terrible. We should probably not do that again” Ortega says laughing 

“Hey, we gave it our all,” you say drinking from your own glass now. “We should be proud" 

"Yep!” he smiles. “Cheers!" 

You toast and take some more. You only started drinking but he’s clearly going to get drunk tonight if he keeps this up. }

"Also.. thanks for the rescue,” you say blushing under your mask.

“It was fun. Maybe we should torture them some more” he gazes at the microphone “But right now… I’ve got to go to the bathroom” he says “where was it?” he looks a bit lost.

“Come, I’ll show you,” You say guiding him through the crowd. You wonder how many drinks he had before you got to him.

You take him to the bathroom area and lead him to the door. But he doesn’t come in.

Instead, he gets closer to you.

“I… sorry I lied. I don’t really need to go”

“Oh?” this is unfamiliar ground. “What is it?”

“I just… wanted to talk to you. Out of that crowd. I know how uncomfortable you get”

"It’s true" you admit sheepishly. “So.. I’m here what did you want to talk about?”

“I think… I…” he seems unsure.

“What?" 

"I think I’m having a crush”

“Oh? On whom ?”

“A very close and dear friend.” He looks into your eyes. You suddenly feel a bit dizzy

“Ahh.. really?”

He takes your hand

“My best friend”

You laugh nervously. “You are drunk”

“Just drunk enough to speak out,” he says

He gets closer to you. “Just… tell me I’m wrong… and I’ll go” he 

You say nothing. He pulls your mask halfway up.

You feel your world spin. Half of you wants to panic. The other half just wants to…

He kisses you. His arms go around your back. Your casted arm gets in the way. You make do.

You can’t recall how long did you stay there, kissing him. Being kissed by him. 

It seemed to go on forever.

You do know how it ended though.

Riley’s fist on connecting with your left eye.

And not too long after that, Eldritch trying to destroy you all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Pity party  
The party inevitably evolves into a deadly spiral of angst for Sidestep. Luckily friends often help to bring some much needed common sense in moments like these.

Enjoy!

 

________________________________________________

 

“YOU TOLD ME HE WAS JUST A FRIEND!” Riley is fuming and pointing at you. Ortega’s going after him trying to explain or make up some sort of excuse.

You rub your eye. It wasn’t a very strong punch, but that’s definitely going to leave a mark.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Ortega starts

“You fucking lying cheater! You told me you didn’t know how to handle the press, not that you were into someone else!”

“It was just a kiss! You weren’t answering me! I tried to call you how many times now?”

Just a kiss? That wasn’t just a kiss. You arch an eyebrow. Ouch. That’s the wrong eye to be doing that.

“You had your hands all over him!” Good. At least someone sees things your way.

His mind is so focused on pure raw emotion for you and Ortega that it’s actually very hard not to sense his thoughts.

He always saw you as a threat. He thought you looked better than him. That you have bigger muscles. That you’re hotter. He thinks you are smoother, more confident, and that you have an agenda with Ortega.

His thoughts are in complete collision with your own self-image. Is that what other people see in you?

You seat at a table as Ortega follows him into the crowd.

He’s a mess when he returns. You notice he’s holding a different drink this time.

“I’m sorry” you start

“No, it’s my fault. I invited him here then he finds me kissing someone else. It’s just. he’s been ignoring me for so long I thought he wasn’t coming”

“Well.. at least it’s over now?”

“He’s so damn hurt. I wish he could just forget about me. The mess I made”

“It’ll take some time. But he’ll get over it I’m sure”

“Yes..” he takes a seat, finishing his new drink.

He looks at you for a moment before speaking again.

“Cyrus… can you make someone forget things?”

“W-what…? Yes, I can but…”

“Can you make him forget me?”

“No! A telepathic intrusion is a difficult maneuver. It’s risky.” You remember your last one, with Eldritch. Not a pleasant feeling. 

“But you could do it?”

“Yes, but you can’t ask me to do that!”

“IF you did it, he would feel better and move on! I don’t want to be the one that ruined his life”

“That’s not how it works! You don’t know what you’re asking!”

“Cyrus, I need this. I want to stop feeling like shit!”

“But he’s been with you for months now! That’s not like making him think he forgot his keys. I’d have to remove major memory blocks…”

“Cyrus, am I not your friend?” he says putting a hand on your shoulder.

It sends shivers down your spine.

If you don’t do this, then you are failing as a friend.

He’s done so much for you. If he’s not your friend, then maybe Anathema will leave you too. And then you’ll be alone. Again.

And finally, you’re staying in his guest room. Eating his food. If you’re not his friend anymore, does that mean you have to go to the streets again?

It would be your third time homeless in Los Diablos. That doesn’t weight lightly on your decision making, even if you don’t want to admit it.

“But… I never wanted to do something like that again…” you resist. Are you saying too much?

“Just this once. Please” he pleads.

“o..ok,” you say, at last, regretting it instantly.

He hugs you. And he kisses you again. This time you don’t return the kiss, but he’s probably a bit too drunk to notice.

“I’ll head to his place… tomorrow. I’ll… do it then” You say, feeling dirty.

“Thank you”

“I think I’ll go for a smoke outside,” you say

“Want me to come with?” He asks

“Nah. It’s ok. I’ll be back in a few”

He just nods and goes back to the party.

You walk towards the exit coming along a mirror. You notice the medal you’re wearing. Yes. You are the filthiest hero indeed.

………………..Meanwhile…………………………………..

“How are we doing with the eviction orders on buildings 19 and 31?” the hunter asks.

“We don’t have the court orders yet, Aegis”

“We can’t wait any longer. Get the people out right now.”

“What… ?”

“I don’t like repeating myself. There’ no Judge that will refuse Geni-tech anyways. There lawyers and accountants can deal with any lawsuits. Get the soldiers there now, and kick them out. Use our contacts with the LDPD if you have to. I don’t care how you do it!”

"Understood,” the soldier said, leaving to issue orders again.

She went over the details again. Everything was accounted for. They would lure the monster into a position of weakness, and then, she would deal the final blow. It would be glorious. This one was getting personal. No prey had eluded her for so long. Eldritch would increase her reputation. And her name was everything.

Still, this was perhaps the toughest prey yet. She put on her helm and activated the dormant mods on her arms and legs, becoming Aegis once more.

——————–Back at the party———————————–

“What’s up?” Anathema reaches you by the warehouse’s entrance.

“Hmm?” You exhale some smoke “Nothing. Just chilling.”

“I heard what happened. How’s the eye?”

“It’s fine. I got punched by Darkfist remember?. This is nothing.”

“So… Riley comes in and you and Ortega are kissing?” He smiles. “Now that I didn’t see coming”

“The kissing?” you ask with a smile

“Nope. The getting caught part” He says with a snicker.

“I was off guard”

“I bet you where! Smooching the Marshall by the restroom!”

“Fuck …” you say with a biter-sweer smile. “Did everyone see?”

“Nah. Just Owl. And she hates gossip”

“She told you”

“That’s because she says I should talk to you about something else she heard, but she didn’t tell me what”

“Oh. Please don’t tell anyone else?”

“I won’t. But I still want the juicy part. Spill it out”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” you say inhaling some more smoke.

“Come now. You and Ortega… and you’re not going to tell me? Do you want to kill me?”

“I… ” you sigh.

“Oh”

“Oh?”

“I know you. That means it’s bad”

“… yeah” you admit. 

“Well now you have to tell me”

“Alright.” You might as well get his advice. “Ortega wants me to … fix things… between him and Riley”

“WHAT? He wants to get back with Riley?”

“Nope. He feels bad about the whole thing. He wanted me to make Riley forget about him.”

“Woah… you can do that?”

You nod slowly.

“How does that even work?”

“I just have to be close. It would take a while.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“I have no idea. Is it?” You don’t know much about laws, telepathic laws least of all.

“I don’t know… I wouldn’t want my memories erased without my consent.”

“I know that. I don’t want to do it.”

“Then don’t”

“I already told him I would.”

“What? Why the fuck are you doing that if you don’t want to in the first place? Also, it’s wrong!”

“Yes but I owe Ricardo”

“You owe him?”

“Yeah. I…” you feel your throat closing. You are treading dangerous ground. “… I was in a very dark place when I first met you two. If it weren’t for you guys, I’d still be there.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to go altering people’s memories for him! what are you? His hitman?”

“Fuck if I know. I… couldn’t even talk… to people when I was alone. And now I have you guys and.. everything’s so much better. I feel almost normal. And I don’t want to lose what we have. I would do it for you too if you wanted” you confess. “I owe you too”

He gets closer “Look, we helped you, but that doesn’t mean you have to do things you know are wrong for us. That’s not how friendship works. You don’t have to do ANYTHING you don’t want to if it makes you uncomfortable you hear me?. Even for us. ”

 

There is something in his voice that makes you crack. It’s completely unexpected. The words resonate unlocking memories you don’t like to recall.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to”

But that’s not how it was. You did so many things you didn’t want to. So many… 

Some corpses should remain buried.

 

Your vision gets blurry with tears.

“Aw shit” He hugs you. “Hey… it’s alright… what’s wrong?”

“They… ” you need to speak out. Even if it’s not the whole story. “They took… advantage of my… power.” Luckily you break in tears and can’t pronounce anything remotely intelligible after that.

He hugs you tighter. You hug him back, fearing you might lose it if he lets go.

For the first time in your life, you fully realize the extent of the pain and damage they have caused you. How far they made you stray from having any resemblance of a normal life. And it just pierces your mind. You raise your shields again, but it’s useless. The pain is already inside you. Forever different. Never normal. Always alone.

No

Not always alone. Anathema is right there. He is there for you.

You slowly realize you are clinging to him as forcefully as you can.

Slowly, you let go.

“Hey. It’s ok,” he speaks. “Do you want to speak about it?”

You slowly shake your head. Sharing some feelings is ok. Getting everyone killed because you wouldn’t stop spilling your secrets a very different one.

“Right. Ok”

“What… do I do about Riley?”

“Look, you do nothing. I’ll speak with Ricardo in the morning”

“But what if he…”

“He’s totally drunk. You shouldn’t be taking his drunk ass so seriously. And he’s hurt and being an asshole because of it. I’ll let him know just how much of an Idiot he is”

You nod lightly “He is… an idiot”

He pats your shoulder “It’s ok. You just leave it to me. I’m your friend, and that’s what friends do. I help my hurt friend, and tell off my other friend who’s being an ass.”

You just nod.

He begins saying something else when you start hearing the explosions, one after the other. Each one closer to you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ravenous  
This took me so darn long to write. Because it’s an original character (Aegis), an action scene with a giant monster and many characters involved, and I think I *clearly* bit more than I could chew. Also, the previous shorts got me on a set path of possible choices and locked down many alternative routes. This must be iteration 12 by now. (Why are action scenes are so darn hard? Maybe I’m just not that good with them lol). Learning a lot about the timing of these things too. Or at least trying. I’ll reblog some articles I read later

Well, hope you like it here goes nothing!

“All right people last get this show on the road.”

“All personnel in position and awaiting orders” someone answered from her left.  
The map lighted up with blue dots representing her forces.

“Street-level Surveillance active.”  
Buildings of all heights came into the 3d model.

“Underground Surveillance coming online… now!”  
The bottom of the model became a web of interconnected tunnels and open cavities.

Interesting. This was revealing several treasure troves from before the big one. She took note to make a copy to go exploring afterward.

“Detonator controls online!”  
Red dots appeared at different tunnels. These were going to be her tools.

“We have visual”  
A green dot appeared deep within the tunnels. Eldritch.

“Can we project a model of the current shape she’s taken?”

“Processing” another technician answered. “Should be on screen now”

The creature presented itself before her, in glorious holographic 3-d. Two heads. Many arms, spiderlike legs.. a scorpion-like tail… tentacles. Strange organs on its throat(s)… Maybe some sort of Bio-weapon …?

She let out a prolonged whistle of admiration “Choose the form of your destroyer indeed. This is going to be something else.”

Eldritch was learning. It’s forms becoming more, and more complex. 

“All systems go, ready to proceed”

Music to her ears. This had taken a while to organize.

“It’s hunting time. Detonate charge 1 on my mark.” She took one last glance at her prey before making the call “Fire”

A distant tremor as the building came down. The model showed the tunnels collapsing, and the creature coming to life, rapidly fleeing the blast below.

“Prepare charges 2, 3 and 4 on my mark” Aegis ordered. Three red dots appeared in the of the creature’s path.

“Detonate 3 and 2! Fire!” The tunnels collapsed, leaving Eldritch only one way out. It quickly took the only escape route.

“Prepare charges 6, 9 and 11” Aegis ordered. She smiled. Eldritch was following the path traced for her to the letter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Another explosion

“Anathema… what is that?”

“Hell if I know.” He looked into the distance. An old building, probably ruined by aftershocks collapsed into the ground

“Demolitions?” You ask. Demolitions aren’t uncommon. The sheer number of ruined buildings in Los Diablos is daunting and they keep being taken down as new ones are built.

“In the middle of the night? And this is the fourth one. This isn’t normal.”

Another explosion. The ground shakes, this one was very close to your location.

A monstrous roar deafens you. Anathema stands in front of you protectively while you draw your energy gun.

The ground shakes once more, and a colossal creature begins to emerge from within. You sense it’s mind

Eldritch.

———————————————————————————————————–

“Well done everyone” Aegis congratulated them as Eldritch ignored the two heroes and slammed the walls of the warehouse in a fury.

Someone started an applause. Aegis clapped as well, it had been a really difficult effort to coordinate all this, and they only had one shot but the results spoke for themselves.

They had lured her prey into stirring the wasp’s nest. Dozens of heroes emerged through the exits of the warehouse and started fighting back against the monster.

The Streetview feeds lighted up in colored blasts as different powers crashed against the rampaging behemoth. The beast answered by vomiting acid sprays and sending electrified tentacles in a mad attempt to destroy its attackers.

Several buildings began crashing down in pieces, as the battle intensified.

She powered down her mods, as her intervention wouldn’t be necessary.

“Incoming call. It’s the CEO”

“Put him trough. And leave me. Go tell the others!” She smiled. Always time for receiving praise.

“Ahh, Aegis. I see you didn’t have to intervene yourself after all.”

“I seldom do. Not that I don’t bring spectacular results when I do”

“I find it a bit surprising tough”

“What?”

“THat you would forfeit the killing blow”

“It’s just too big. The only way I could claim that is with napalm carpet bombing, you know that.”

“I see. I’m watching the feed” He smiled “You still hate them, don’t you”

“Hate?” Aegis grinned. “No, I don’t hate them… This is just business. I’m not Darknight anymore. You got me the governor’s pardon. Besides, they’re heroes. This is their job anyway. How would you say it… Resources awaiting to be exploited”

“Of course. You will receive a bonus. Geni-tech owes you for salvaging the entire operation.”

“I do like proposing creative solutions. And I do know the prey you always hunt is money. But we can’t have you owing me, can we… Let’s do with another check, shall we?”

“Of course, of course.” He flinched as he watched another monitor “Geez. You were right. That self-mutating boost is far too uncontrollable for production. It could have destroyed our labs if we took her in as I asked you. Is it launching spikes now?”

“Yes. I’m sure they must be poisoned. Ohh… another building down. Did you manage to get insurance on all of them in time?”

“Of course. Our administrative office worked overtime throughout the month. We basically own the mortgages and property through the whole place” He sighed… “I don’t think any other company will ever give insurance against powered destruction again. It’s their fault, we did warn the city about the danger of Eldritch. They just didn’t listen. No one can blame me for hiring insurance on Geni-tech’s properties”

“What comes next?” Aegis asked. Someone passed her a glass of champagne as her technicians and soldiers were celebrating while watching entire blocks being obliterated.

“Geni-tech housing of tomorrow. As far as the eye can see, rising above these ruins. LAnd value will skyrocket once we’ve bulldozed whatever’s left standing of this entire crap of a neighborhood. I’ve already got a few scale models. I was wondering if you’d like to come to see them” he smiled

“You were always a flirt. How’s your wife?”

“In Tokyo,” he said with a smug expression. “Do you want me to call her? She misses you too.”

She grinned. “Nah… That would take too long. But I hate celebrating alone. I’ll take you up on that offer”

“Excellent,” he said

“I’ll get over there as soon as things are wrapped up down here,” she said before finishing her glass.

She stared at the blank screen for a moment before speaking again.

“Turn it back on. I haven’t seen a show like this in ages”

The screens popped up to life once more.

Eldritch was taking a severe beating, losing limbs at a rapid phase. The heroes were not doing much better, several of them injured, a few possibly dead. As expected.

“How long before it reaches critical mass?”

“At this rate of mutation, it’s already happening.”

As the battle continued, it’s mutations became stranger, and less predictable.

Massive blobs began to form. Tentacles that weren’t really able to catch prey. Disjointed jaws that couldn’t close entirely. Bones that would not sustain it’s new limbs.

“It’s happening. Its Biomass is losing cohesion. DNA is too heavily corrupted”

It was almost hypnotical. Eldritch kept changing but becoming more ineffectual with each iteration. Spread thin like too little butter on a big toast, it was slowly being defeated.

“Eldritch…You were a worthy opponent” she told the screen. Truly it was the most impressive boost she had ever witnessed during her lifetime.

Blast, Hammer, Anathema and Tremor where driving it back. Charge, Steel, and Warhawk were bombarding it from behind. Owl and several others were evacuating people.

Sentinel flew above it and let Sidestep fall atop the larger one of its heads. He fell down hitting it with his palm, and the thing seemed to freeze and collapse instantly.

“Wow.. is that some sort of “touch of death”? Haven’t seen that since Reaper retired” She commented.

She hadn’t thought much about Martial arts related powers, but Sidestep’s seemed to be alpha level.

A cast on one arm and still fighting at full strength? He was one to watch for. It’s always the low profile ones…

Suddenly, a tinny blob grew limbs and separated itself from the main biomass, escaping through a small alley while the heroes kept fighting the remainder of it.

“Where is that thing going?” She asked as it turned through the streets at great speed.

“It’s headed for those warehouses” they were highlighted in the map.

“What’s in there?”

“One moment.” The technicians entered some commands, and the webpage of the Storehouses came onscreen.

ANSTROM STOREHOUSES. MEAT AND SEAFOOD COLD STORAGE

“Fuck!!” she yelled slamming her fist down and smashing her keyboard. “TAKE US THERE RIGHT NOW!”

Her team rushed to battle stations as her mobile command center engine’s started at full speed.

Eldritch had acquired its size just by using already decayed sewage biomass. If it sacked full storehouses brimming with high-quality proteins…

“And someone gets me another keyboard. This one’s faulty!”

……………………………………………..

“It split! A part of it’s headed for the storehouses!!” You tell at Anathema.

“We’re held up in here” Steel yelled through his intercom, explosions coming from his end. “Is Charge Drunk? He’s not fighting well”

“He is!” Anathema answers. “WAtch out for him, ok?” he then turns to you. “Let’s go my motorbike’s over there!”

You hold onto him as he starts the engines and chases the thing through the streets

\------------------------------------

Aegis  
———————————

A conclusion to this storyline. Anathema finds answers. This time a few simple one-on-one fights seem a bit more natural (at least I hope)

Hope you like it!

———————————

 

It becomes painfully clear that you are too late by the time you reach the storehouses.

The guard post at the entrance is destroyed. Two of the guards are tending to their injured colleague, and don’t even pay attention to you as you enter. It’s clear enough what you came to do.

The inside is massive on a scale you haven’t seen since…

You shake the thought.

“When I touched her outside the party I think I managed to… fix something. If I can get to her again, I think I can make her regain her mind.”

“You an optimist?” Anathema chuckles nervously as you walk on.

Endless corridors with sealed refrigerated units on top of each other, and heat exhausts that go upwards. As far as the eye can see.

“It’s too quiet” Anathema speaks in a hushed voice as you walk. “Can you sense it?”

Unlike Ortega who thinks your powers are some sort of party trick or Steel who considers them a menace, Anathema asked you all the right questions and understands what you can, or cannot do. And he trusts you.

“Yes… but I don’t understand it. It’s like hearing an echo. It’s coming from all directions” You literally feel Eldritch… everywhere. “I can’t pinpoint where it is”

“Well then take us to the nearest focus point?”

“Alright,” you say. You take a turn and head forwards…

“What’s THAT?!” Anathema turns.

You heard it too. Strange footsteps from your left. Others from above. Hissing sounds…

And then, of course, the lights go down in the room full of nightmares.

—————5 minutes later—————

“GET UP FAST!!” 

“Look I wanted to tell you but…”

“NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME!” He is furious. But he’s also right.

Anathema helps you up to reach the metal ladder. It’s VERY hard with a cast arm. Hostile critters leap and start bitting his legs, and even though he’s invulnerable, they might drag him away and you’d fall and be devoured.

“I’M TRYING!” 

“TRY HARDER!”

“GOT IT!” you tell him as you manage to get hold of it and start climbing. You kick at one of the creatures as it tries to bite off your boot.

You reach a maintenance catwalk and look down. Everything is in chaos, and the red emergency lights add to the mood.

The smaller monsters are everywhere, emerging covered in ice and sea-food leftovers from the refrigeration units. Eldritch dug holes atop each one and left smaller pieces of itself. There are tentacles, claws, smaller critters and unspeakable things coming out of the containers. You crouch down as you see a few flying monstrosities emerge as well. 

And you’re missing half your suit.

Anathema sprayed acid on you by mistake.

You freaked out, and he helped you take the top part off before it reached your skin

You were safe because there weren’t any lights.

And then the emergency lights went online.

And he saw. He saw.

His eyes narrowing at you. Emotions so confused he hadn’t even decided how to feel about it. It makes you want to throw up.

But now’s not the time. You need to reach the manager’s office. You sense Eldritch there. It’s the only sentient mind, and that makes it different from her offspring. If you can restore its mind, then it might be the only way to stop this apocalypse.

One of the gates fall down and a platoon of soldiers charge shooting energy weapons at the creatures. Did anyone call the army? No. You notice Geni-techs’ logo on their uniforms. Shit. 

You run through the catwalks as fast as you can until… until you almost bump into someone else. Much taller than you. Armored. Confident. Strong.

 

“Sidestep, I presume?” Aegis asks just a few steps ahead of you with an amused smile. She had a horned helm, with a transparent visor. Her eyes fix on your bare chest. She knows what you are. Her left hand reaching for an electrified whip.

 

She cracks the thing in your direction. You dodge, and the railing to your left explodes in a rain of sparks. Your mind predicts her next swing, and it goes over your head as you duck pulling your gun.

You aim and shoot but the blast is stopped by a green energy field surrounding her.

“Stop! We need to find Eldritch. She could overrun the entire city!“ You try to shift her attention. You know who she is. The huntress Geni-tech sent. You curse your luck.

"Oh, It will be stopped Sidestep. My people are taking care of it. But right Now I’m thinking I’ll get paid a big bonus for handing you over. Silly agencies losing their toys all the time. I’m sure Geni-tech will be glad to return you to them, for a price.”

She cracks her whip once more. She doesn’t get you either, but your gun falls down. There’ no space to evade her…

And then you notice. not all of her soldiers are fighting the monsters. Some are planting explosives through the storehouse. Nanobombs. They will level the whole area.

“You’re insane! There are people living all around this place!”

“Not for long. And you’ve got worse problems” she speaks sending her whip at you once more. You jump backward at the last second… but your cast arm gets in the way and you don’t land gracefully… the thing is articulated like an extension of her arm. 

(Mind-machine interface?).

It extends in your direction like a tendril and catches your leg dragging you closer to your enemy.

You send your own thoughts at her, trying to overwhelm her. Her mental defenses are strong. You don’t make it even past her initial layers.

“No. Bad!” she admonishes you pressing a button on her whip.

Electricity courses through the whip, making you convulse violently.

You choke a scream as the thing wraps around your arms and chest, sending discharges trough your muscles. You feel your body burn and shake uncontrollably.

“You were far more impressive on TV, you know? This display of incompetence is just depressing” she comments. “I’m disappointed. I thought you were the next Reaper. Oh well… I guess they can’t all be winners. Now we’re going to leave together, so that fire can purify our little mutant friend. … And I’ll do you a favor. I’ll take you back to your hole myself.”

You can’t let this happen. You CANT. You’re not going back. As her boosted hand reaches for some sort of handcuffs, you dive into her mind with all your power.

Her Psy defense training is impressive, she resists. The whip contracts, pulling your arms together, pressing your chest. You can’t breathe. Another discharge courses through it. You don’t let go.

“Hnr… Stop it.. or I’ll… fry you” she threatens you. It hurts … so much. But she’s hurting as well. You can’t let go… or else…

Something pushes you to the side and runs her over. You open your eyes to see Anathema sending punches at her stomach. Her armor cracks as some parts dissolve under the acid touch.

Aegis pulls back, the whip releasing you. You fall, gasping for air on the catwalk. Anathema follows her.

“What do you think you’re doing, helping this escaped freak?”

“You’re going to be the escaped freak after I’m done with you. If you’re lucky!" 

Aegis cracks her whip at Anathema, but he just lets it wrap around his arm, ignoring the discharge. He pulls Aegis and sends a fist right to her face, melting part of her helmet with acid. Then the whip itself dissolves.

“That was one of a kind!” Aegis lets’ go of the useless whip.

“I guess you should take better care of your sexy toys.” Anathema taunts her

Aegis leaps down the way and lands on top of one of the refrigerated units.

"Watch out… she…” you try to warn her it’s a trap, but end up coughing. That whip caused a lot more damage than you thought.

Anathema jumps after her. You hear a humming sound as Aegis’s boosts activate. And then she is engulfed on a green energy shield. Fuck. Boosted and Enhanced. She jumps into a blur at an impressive speed and collides with Anathema mid-air. The Energy field explodes, sending your friend flying against an adjacent cold unit. 

Aegis roars challenging her, sending a chill down your spine. For the first time, you begin to consider she might have a pretty good chance to kill you both.

“You wanted to play the game, then LET’S PLAY! You’ll not be the first "Invulnerable” I turn to smithereens" she says with murder in her glare. The humming starts again, and her body blurs, turning into a shadow moving towards Anathema at nightmarish speed. You hear the familiar explosion again as a wall collapses and frozen fish fly everywhere from the destroyed unit. 

Nothing you can do from here but hope Anathema isn’t hurt. You need to focus on Eldritch. More and more units are breaking open with creatures crawling out.

You struggle to get up holding on to the railing and make your way to the office. Aegis’s soldiers seem to be holding their line. You need to hurry, bombs could detonate at any moment. 

After what seems like an eternity, you reach a stair and climb down, dragging yourself towards the office. The door is open. You enter.

The inside is completely covered in biomass. Eldritch is sitting at what once was a recliner chair, but is now covered in organic tendrils. Her shape is vaguely humanoid this time.

She turns towards you. It doesn’t attack for a change.

You approach slowly. It motions you over… as if it was.. inviting you?

And then you realize it. She wants you to finish what you started.

You reach your palm to her … and find her.

Her mind is ready for you this time. The last time you touched her, the monsters weakened. She wants you to pull her on top… to close the lid on their rage.

It only takes a few seconds. And you can sense the gate locking for good.

You pull your palm down.

It looks at you, it’s expression turning into something you can actually read.

“Thank you” she speaks with a low hiss. “My mind is clear now… ” she tilts her inhuman face “Why do you keep helping me?”

“Because you are a victim… another experiment. They let these drugs out because they can’t find anyone to test them willingly.”

You’re not going to let them take her and turn her into another lab-rat if you can help it.

“I’m afraid it’s too late… the bombs are set… my children are dying… there is no escape for us.”

“No. She won’t detonate them until she’s caught me”

“They will catch up with me. No hiding place was good enough”

“I know of one place they can’t reach. But I need you to fight for it.”

She studies you for a few seconds before nodding.

Eldritch stands and follows you outside.

…………………………………….

Anathema falls hard, the ground cracking under pressure. Aegis lands close by. Her soldiers surround her.

“It’s over” she stands triumphant. “You can’t keep this up!”

He struggles and manages to stand once more.

“I’ll tell you when it’s over!”

“You should learn when to quit,” She says walking over and lifting Anathema by his neck.

Her mechanical hand presses strongly.

“Let’s see how invulnerable you are without oxygen shall we?”

Anathema tries to free himself, but the green field protects Aegis’s arm from the acid. His hands fall imp as he struggles to breathe.

“Now call your friend for me, will you? I don’t need to kill you, I don’t get paid for that.”

“Bitch” Is all Anathema says. Not his most creative come-back.

Aegis sighs and activates a device on her armor’s shoulder. Her voice is amplified through the storehouse.

“Alright Sidestep. If you can hear me, it’s about time you show yourself. Unless you want me to just kill Anathema here and have to chase you down. You won’t like me doing that!”

“I’m here”

“Ahh. THere you are Sidestep.” She grins “Just like a true hero. Maybe you’re more impressive than the rest of your kin”

“Release him first!”

She takes her electronic handcuffs and them at her enemy.

“Put those on and I’ll let him go. Deal?” She is relieved when the handcuffs go on. She activates them, sending a discharge just to test them. She seems satisfied as her opponent collapses in pain, screaming. Good. She doesn’t want to suffer another mental assault.

Alright, you’ve been a good doll. I guess don’t need this anymore… she tosses Anathema to the side and approaches the restrained figure.

“Stand up! I’m not going to carry you!" 

The false sidestep’s arms shrink, letting the cuffs fall empty while turning into a porcupine-like creature faster than you believed possible. Eldritch’s new form sends spikes flying at high speed in all directions. Several dig deep into Aegis’s armor, fired from point-blank range, not giving her time to activate her energy field. Many of her soldiers are hit as well. And then Eldritch’s’ remaining sons attack, finishing them off.

Aegis steps back, shocked and in pain. She pulls off one of the spikes and studies it.

"I knew they were… poisoned,” she says, falling to the side, dead.

\---------------------------------------------------

Eldritch (epilogue)  
——————

Epilogue for the Eldritch story. Sidestep starts growing up. Which then proves to be a mistake. Obviously.

——————

 

Eldritch follows you to the edge of the beach.

“Thanks to you I’m in control now… I can stop changing when I choose to. I thought I would change until I was gone”

“Hey it’s what us heroes do” You try to smile, but everything hurts. You’re wearing some random clothes you stole from the dead soldiers. Not your best look, and that’s saying something.

“Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

“Geni-tech and others like them… they are poisoning our world. You could help change that. You could be anyone. Be anywhere.”

She ponders. “You are right… I wasn’t a nice human. But I think I will be good at being… whatever it is I am now. And I won’t forgive them.”

And with that, she walks into the water… turning into something vaguely resembling a dolphin. The creatures she created follow her as well. And she’s gone.

You sit by the beach, waiting for Anathema to wake up. The waves, they have a calming effect on you. You remember the first time you saw it on a mission…

“Hn.h… what.. happened?” he asks.

“Oh you’re alright” you speak with false concern. “I was getting worried”

“Why are we… here?” He seems surprised to be on the beach at night

“We were chasing Eldritch.” you lie “And It escaped. Beat you unconscious with some form of gas. I couldn’t stop it. It’s.. gone. Went into the sea”.

“I can’t … remember that"

Of course, he can’t.

He told you she wouldn’t want his memories erased without his consent.

But you did it anyway. Erased your secrets.

It was the only way to protect him. Aegis is only a taste of what could come if he got involved.

You’ll never know what he’d have done if he knew. And you’ll need to live without knowing.

Because that’s the kind of friend you are. 

For better or worse.

———-A few days later——————–

“You don’t have to leave”

“I know” you turn to him “But I have to”

“But why?”

“Because I need to grow up.”

“But where are you going to go?”

“Anathema found me a place… he’s helping with rent for the first two months”

“But…”

“I got a job. I’m going to be fixing electronics for customer service. Goodbye poverty, hello minimum wage.”

“Then… Then I’ll help you carry your stuff! You still have two more weeks before they break the cast” he says looking at your arm.

“No need… luggage has wheels, see?” you show him “I can manage”

He looks down, leaning on the doorframe

“I really screwed up, didn’t I?”

“You did” you nod gathering your stuff “But I already forgave you. I wouldn’t wish an angry Anathema on anyone either way. So stop thinking about it?” you smile

He smiles back. “I… just don’t want you to go”

“I’ll be ok. I’m Sidestep” you reassure him.

“I know that… That’s not what I mean. You never told me what happened to you… I wish I could have helped more”

“You did. You helped so much, I can’t thank you enough Ricardo” You look at him “I mean it. It made … all the difference to me”

“Well… If that’s true… then I’m happy for you. But if you ever feel like talking about it, you know where I live.” He pauses, and tries to talk again, looking for words “I just…” he can’t say it. Awkward silence.

You have to do it yourself or you’ll never get out. “Yes… we should talk about the kiss”

“I’m sorry,” he says instantly flinching

“Don’t be. I liked it”

For the first time since you’ve met him, he blushes. Furiously. His expression is also really awkward, and he seems unable to speak back. This isn’t how things used to be. Usually, it was you who couldn’t say a thing…

“There can’t be anything serious between us until I have my own life in order. I need to have my own place, my own job, my own money. We can’t have something real until… Well until I am real Ricardo” You feel such a hypocrite. You’ll never be real no matter how hard you try. He’d do better dating an action figure. At least those are safe to play with.

“That… is probably the most grown-up thing I’ve heard you say,” he says nervously.

“Thanks. I didn’t even have to rehearse it!”

He laughs. You laugh. You don’t even dodge the incoming hug. He pats your back.

“Well. THen I’m happy for you”

You smile “Thanks”

And then you go off script. Obviously.

You can’t help it.

You kiss him. He wraps his arms around you after the initial surprise.

You ignore the pain as he presses where Aegis’s whip burned you.

You regain control a bit too late. When his hands have gone a bit too low.

(If only they had gone lower)

(If only he had pulled your shirt.)

You separate awkwardly.

“I… I’ll call you… I’ll be off the grid for a few days… need to focus on my… stuff”

He’s speechless. You are terrified.

You leave with your bags trying not to look at him again. It’s hard with your arm still in a cast. He helps you bring them down. It’s awkward. You say bye to Tia Ortega. Soon their house is out of view.

Stupid, stupid stupid.

Why are you so dumb?

Maybe they made a mistake when they made you because you are mentally incorrect.

Perfect plan, all goes exactly like you envisioned, you were supposed to be patient until his attraction faded.

And then you kick the board right before check-mate. And what for? NOTHING can come out of it.

But the worst thing is… you don’t want to move. You don’t want to carry your luggage. You don’t want to go to a new place.

You want to go back to him and ask him if he can change your life.

You scream in frustration.

A few onlookers turn to you, but you keep walking with your bags, ignoring them.

You raise your shields to the max. So strong that they actually start to hurt.

Good. just You need to hide these feelings, deep within you, where they’ll never resurface again.

A group of workers is finishing pasting a large poster on a sign in front of you.

You feel your mind about to explode as they leave. It’s one of those “Keep morale up in the face of disaster” government messages.

It depicts the rangers in action posses facing off against Eldritch’s behemoth form. And you are standing next to Ortega doing a military salute. As if you were one of them. This isn’t how it happened. It took so many of you to defeat it. And not even a mention of the injured.. or the dead.

You rip yourself off the poster. Ricardo will do better alone anyways.


End file.
